From Spring to Summer!
by XxXKanbeki
Summary: Haru's got a Doppleganger running around Namimori. Rated for violence and random Tuna abuse.


Okay so I've actually completed this story! Kind of, as I type it out I'll add all the things I didn't add while I was writing it in the first place. Anyways I've holed myself up in my room for the last two weeks writing this and it's just been pouring out of my mind like a movie. Yes as usual it involve an OC but because I've been working on this one she's not the typical Mary-sue/monotonous character. She's alive and I even have a pic of her xD anyways on with the show.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Haru Has a Twin!<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna's day began in the typical manner; Death threats, exploding children and time travel. And all this before he realized he would be late for school. Grabbing the last piece of toast off his plate, before Reborn could snatch it he shoved it in his mouth stumbling to the front door. His friends were at the gate waiting for him and arguing again. As usual. The trio thought it was weird that Haru didn't make an appearance but ignored it as they ran to school. Luckily for them Hibari wasn't guarding the front gate.<p>

Things hadn't gotten any better as the day went by. Gokudera, in a fit of rage let loose his dynamite and blew out the windows in a classroom on the third floor. Yamamoto accidentally threw a baseball and knocked a passing teacher unconscious. Reborn had taken that teachers place and made them practice kenpo instead of going over the answers for a test at the end of the couldn't think of anything that could make his day get any worse. Until he saw a group of rough looking third years pestering Kyoko. One of them even grabbed her by the wrist pulling her toward them. Before any of the vongola could even move a green and cream colored blur vaulted over kyoko and elbowed the thug in the forehead. Hard. As they were falling backwards the elbow turned into a choke hold. The thug twitched before falling unconscious to the ground. Everyone stared in awe as the blur turned out to be...Haru?

Tsuna blinked, even rubbed his eyes but it didn't change the fact that Haru was standing there staring down the other two thugs. In a Bikini and hot pants. Gokudera's jaw hit the ground as she took on the second took a step towards her and she kicked him in the shin hard enough to make him hunch over, the same leg that might have broken his leg connected painfully with his face. Everyone watching flinched at the sound of impact. He fell to the ground the ground and she wiped at her nose. The last one stared at her before whipping out a butterfly knife. She juked him raising her leg. Instead of kicking like they all though she used her to leg to get enough momentum to flip. Her Hell connected with the top of his head. The knife clattered to the ground before the thug fell to his knees. Stepping over his limp form she approached kyoko and everyone surrounded her.

"Haru-chan! That was amazing! Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Kyoko asked grabbing the girls hands. Gokudera spun her around and glared at her.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real clumsy idiot!" She only blinked at him before Yamamoto pushed him to the side.

"That was amazing Haru-chan! When did you learn to do that?" He asked excitedly.

"NATSU!" shouted...HARU? Everyone looked back and forth between the grinning doppelganger and Haru. She stomped toward them, her cheeks puffed out as she stared the lookalike down. Tsuna couldn't stop opening and closing his mouth. Yamamoto's smile was gone. Kyokos hand covered her open mouth. Gokudera fell to the ground frothing at the mouth.

"What is the meaning of this! I take my eyes off you for one second and look what you do!"

"Ha-haru?" Yamamoto was the first one to speak but he was ignored as she berated the girl.

"Jesus Christ she's a twin..." babbled and incoherent Gokudera.

"You can't do this kind of thing Natsu! Fighting isn't ladylike and it's not something girls do here! And where on earth is your shirt?"

"HARU!" Both girls looked at Tsuna. He hadn't meant to burst out like that but he was glad he got her attention at last.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a twin?" The two blinked and looked at each other.

"We're not twins." They said simultaneously.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed walking into his bedroom. He wasn't entirely sure how but they had all migrated to his house. When the Disciplinary Committee came to investigate all the noise they ran dragging Haru's not-twin with them. So there they were, even Kyoko sitting in his living room. Lambo was nowhere to be found thank god. Neither was Reborn for that matter. Which was a bit curious but he wouldn't think about it. With his luck Reborn would show up in some crazy costume again.<p>

"So you're her cousin then?" Kyoko confirmed. Natsu, the not-twin nodded and stretched her arms above her head. She grinned at Tsuna who blushed. He was staring and she caught him. Well not exactly staring he was looking at the small differences between the two when she stood up and looked over his face.

"You must be this famous Juudaime then huh?" She circled him eyeing him from head to toe. "Bit of a pip squeak ain't he?" she said to her cousin. Gokudera swore and Yamamoto held him back before he could do any damage to the house.

"HAHI! Natsu! Take that back! Tsuna-san is the strongest most kindest an Haru knows!" The doppelganger laughed much to his chagrin.

"Look at him he's so small! How could he be _strong_?"

"How dare you insult the tenth you-"

"Calm down Gokudera." The silver haired bomber was put in a full nelson until he calmed down.

"You apologize! And for the love of god put on a shirt!" Haru launched a black ball of fabric at the girl but she whined complaining the entire time.

"Mou~! Its too hot for clothes!" Haru brandished her heavy schoolbag and Natsu gave in. She was hit enough times on the way here.

"You guys really do look alike."

"Our mothers were twins." they said together. kyoko couldn't help but giggle.

"So Natsu-san, where'd you learn to fight like that?" she blinked at the tenth and grinned.

"My dad mostly but I've learned all kinds of things in our travels. Muay Thai , tae kwon do all kinds of things."

"It's the difference in our upbringing, she's a boy trapped in a girls body."

"That's not entirely true." _She didn't deny it though..._ "Mou! I just got back from Africa!"

"Really? That's so cool! What's it like?"

"Incredibly Hot. My dad heard of a new martial arts style and we went there to try it out. It's pretty intense but once you get the hang of it it's really fun. I've gotten 9 fangs! see!" She held up the necklace showing off each fang. She told them how she got them all. It seemed pretty barbaric but she was proud of them. Gokudera was grumbling off to the side.

"Is there a point to all this martial arts training or are you and your family just crazy fighting nutcases?"

"If I told you that I'd have to kill you." She chuckled

"Natsu!"

* * *

><p>Okay so thats where I'm going to cut it off for now. The first chapter ended up being chapters 1 and 2 but of course things that are written always seem longer. Its all good though. Hopefully I'll have the next one up sooner then later but for now review! xD I want feedback. That picture I was telling you about I'll post up...when I feel like it.<p> 


End file.
